Various types of multi-rotor craft are known, including one which incorporates two intermeshing, two-bladed counter-rotating rotors with a 90.degree. phase difference between the rotors. Also, craft have been developed which use rotors having blades which have a single lifting surface, including one craft which uses two spaced-apart such rotors with separate drive units for each of the rotors.